


testing workskins

by unpredictableArtist



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist





	testing workskins

[ios](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)  
[invisible text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5046274)  
[playlists](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4826000)  
[in-text footnotes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4579026)  
[notebook paper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4414436)  
[sticky notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4390949)  
[customized borders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5817334)  
[emails](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412)  
[fake ao3 buttons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10929336)  
[changing text on hover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10957056)

  
  
  
  


Gods, she's so bored. Maybe one of the others is free right now...

 

 

She pulls out her phone to message Jaxeh.  
  
**Ihani:** Hey Jaxeh!!! What's up?  
  
**Jaxeh:** im on the verge of passing out wbu  
  
**Ihani:** Did you even get any sleep last night, genius?  
  
**Jaxeh:** have i EVER gotten any sleep ever in my life

  
  
  
timestamps: non-disappearing

 

Mikir  
  
**Yesterday** 10:15 PM  
**Mikir:** ani, call me.  
**Today** 9:05 AM  
**Mikir:** hello?  
**Mikir:** im still waiting on that call.

  
  
  
timestamps: disappearing

 

**Mikir:** ani, call me.  
**Mikir:** hello?  
**Mikir:** im still waiting on that call.  
Mikir is typing...

  
  
  
group chat

 

mothman is real  
  
Ihani  
So what's the plan for this Sunday, you guys?  
  
**Mikir:** ive got to help kylie with a project.  
  
Jaxeh  
xeph and i have an exam we need to study for  
  
Ihani  
For real? Shit.


End file.
